


Krisei Headcanon

by lexyconn



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexyconn/pseuds/lexyconn
Summary: A headcanon of Kris and Ralsei's relationship.





	Krisei Headcanon

\- Kris always pets Ralsei’s head, like literally all the time. Every time they do, Ralsei’s face starts to flush and he melts into the touch.  
\- Kris loves to flirt with Ralsei. The flirts are always cheesy pick-up lines which sends Ralsei in a blushing mess.  
\- Ralsei cooks all the time and Kris doesn’t know how to cook so the two end up having a cooking session like almost every day. Kris is nowhere near as good as Ralsei, but they’re getting there.  
\- Ralsei enjoys singing, so when he thinks he’s alone, he sings. However, Kris always manages to sneak by and listen to his lullaby. Ralsei still has no idea a certain someone is listening in.  
-If the two are kissing, sometimes Lancer will drop in and he starts fake gagging while making a commotion about it. “Ew, yuck! That’s nasty I can’t believe people do that! I do not approve!” Well that’s like what all little kids do, what else were you gonna except??  
\- Kris starts taking Ralsei to the diner which may be some silly little restaurant, but it means so much more to Kris than that. Ralsei’s so glad that they started taking him there, it means he’s really special to them. The two order hot chocolates and then they’ll share a chocolate ice cream together. :’))  
\- Ralsei still keeps that ribbon Kris gave to him all the way back from their adventure from the Dark World.  
\- Kris often has nightmares, so Ralsei is normally there to comfort them. Ralsei will sing his lullaby to them to help them slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there like no krisei content here?? smh  
I'm much more active on my Tumblr, so you should check it out *wink wonk*  
It's the same username as this one ;)


End file.
